


A ball awaits (And a weird talkative orange man)

by Melody_01



Series: A Klance Cinderella Au [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coran (Voltron) as fairy godmother, Gay Keith (Voltron), Guard Shiro (Voltron), He's only mentioned - Freeform, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) as Cinderella, Lotor (Voltron) Being an Asshole, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Prince Keith (Voltron), Voltron mice, he ain't there yet, keith (voltron) - Freeform, kuron (Voltron) being a prick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_01/pseuds/Melody_01
Summary: The Step brothers and Lance have a talk while preparing for the ball and the mice are confused of the weird orange haired man
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: A Klance Cinderella Au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690372
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	A ball awaits (And a weird talkative orange man)

**Author's Note:**

> As I said I try to include all the characters, even the mice. I actually liked how this turned out and I AM ON A ROLL PEOPLE!

Today was the day, The day of the royal ball that shall be held in the palace, the day that prince Keith shall be choosing his spouse

Lance was giddy on the inside as he helps Kuron on putting on the first layers of his outfit.

“You want me to be your king? Who me?” Lance heard Lotor speaking to himself at the mirror while giggling.

Lance rolled his eyes _~~Dear lord help his brothers.~~_

“You know brother I know that we are competing for the princes hand but that does not mean we should harbor dark thoughts against each other” Lotor states as he crossed the room to his bed in search of something

“Of course not dear brother” Kuron says as he checks himself out in the mirror, making faces in what Lance can guess as ‘seductive’

“I wouldn’t dream of _poisoning_ you before we leave for the ball” Kuron continues. Spitting the word ‘poisoning’ as Lance helped Lotor in his dark purple vest

“Nor am I thinking of pushing you- Lance get me my shoes!” Lotor cuts himself off as Lance struggles to move to the other side of the room to get Lotors shoes “-Out of the carriage on the way” He continues as Lance dropped his shoes on the floor just in front of his bed then being called by Kuron to do the same thing

“Nor I am of dashing your brains out on the steps as we arrive” Kuron says as Lance struggles to fix his collared shirt in place “We are brothers after all”

Lotor huffs “And blood is much thicker than water” as he crosses the room to one of their mirrors

“We shall let the prince decide” Kuron says as a matter of fact

“What would he be like I wonder?” Lance asks as he brushed the little dirt off of Kuron’s dark violet shoes

Lotor laughs out loud “What would it matter what he’s like?!” He exclaimed as he tries but fails to brush his long silver hair. “He’s rich and that’s what matters”

Lance frowns “I mean, wouldn’t you want to know something about him before you marry him?” he asks as he watches his step brothers as they dance (I mean if you would call it dancing) around the room as if they were already there.

Kuron tutt’d “Certainly not, it might change my mind”

“I bet you have never spoken to a man, Haven’t you dumb blue” Lotor exclaims as he finally brushed his hair

Lance felt his mood dampen at the nickname but it didn’t do much when he remembered the handsome apprentice in the woods

“I have, once. He’s…a sweet man” Lance smiled, remembering the way those deep violet eyes twinkle when he laughs, and the way he kissed his knuckles.

Lance bit his lip and rubbed his knuckle at that

“Some servant no doubt” Kuron says

“Some apprentice” Lotor adds

“He was an apprentice” Lance says, a little smile on his face

“Pfft. All men are fools, that’s what mother says” Kuron states as he rolled his eyes at the gullibility of his step brother “Do learn that deary” Lotor finished as they dance like they were dancing with the prince himself.

Lance shakes his head at the foolishness of his step brothers as he slowly inched out their bedroom door, Their laughter and squeals heard even in the halls.

But Lance just smiled as he runs up the stairs towards his room in the attic to finish his own suit.

_Even if Haggar wont have a forth suit made doesn’t mean I can’t make my own_ Lance thought as he giggles seeing Platt, Chulatt, Plachu, and Chuchule all run up the side of the stairs with him towards his room.

On his way Lance couldn’t help but think about the apprentice Keith

He couldn’t help but think of what he’s going to be wearing at the ball. Would it be a fine red or maybe black?

Couldn’t help but imagine the way they would dance on the dance floor, just laughing and having fun

Couldn’t help but think of the stories he would share, whether they would be funny or embarrassing. Lance would definitely enjoy it

Couldn’t help but imagine what his lips would feel on hi-

Lance shook his head “No” he said out loud, making his mice friends look at him in concern. Lance just waved at them in reassurance as they finally reached his bedroom

But as Lance closed his door he couldn’t help but lean on it for a bit to take his breath and gather his thoughts.

Keith is an apprentice in the palace; Lance knew would never have a chance with him. He probably already has someone ready for him to marry or something.

Still he couldn’t help the warmth and giddiness spreading in his stomach and heart as he audibly squealed.

_Alright Lance go fix your fathers jacket and suit and go get that man!_ A voice said to him as Lance smiled and got to work as he recognize the voice similar to his mothers’

~

Platt, Chulatt, Plachu, and Chuchule let out a tired sigh as they hear the fading footsteps of their friend.

But even though they were tired they feel so happy and proud of their help to bring Lance to the ball. They remember when their human friend got home after his journey, how a smile would never leave his face. They listen to his stories about another human, a good human he corrected. How first he met a beautiful lion, then how the other human named Keith helped him calm their other friend Azul down. They watch as Lance ramble to his heart’s content and he would walk around the room giving a little twirl once in a while.

They loved to see the spark of true happiness in his eyes that they haven’t seen ever since his mother died.

Chuchule suggested to his brothers that they fix the mess they made, so that when Lance gets back he doesn’t have anything to worry about.

As they were cleaning the buttons that were scattered on the floor their little ears caught up muffled screaming and faint tearing noise.

The brothers looked at each other, their skin above their eyes scrunched in worry and confusion.

As they make their way down to the main staircase they see Lance peering through the door, his clothes ripped in some places, some minor and plenty barely holding on.

They jumped when Lance let out a sob and ran towards the well outside. They follow and realized that the carriage was leaving without him. They hear Lance speak “I’m sorry mother” his voice cracking “I’m sorry” they finally reached him and tried to talk him out of his sadness (but all Lance could hear were little squeaks) Lance looked at them and they see his hair dishevelled tears running down fast on his cheeks “I said that I would courage, but I don’t. Not anymore” Lance let out a heart wrenching sob “I don’t believe anymore” Lance runs to the back of the house.

The mice tries to run as quickly as their little legs could take, they were worried and scared on what their human friend would do in his sadden state.

But once they got there they see a flash of white and suddenly a man with orange hair on his head and face (Plachu smacked Chulatt in the head, saying that it was a moustache) wearing a suit that was white.

As they watched the man turn a pumpkin into a carriage and Lance smile and gape in disbelief they knew that he would make him happy again

The mice almost took it back when they heard the man (who speaks so fast and a bunch of gibberish if you ask Platt) when they caught the word ‘mice’ from his long sentence. (seriously how the man was able to speak that whole sentence in one breath was beyond their tiny brains capacity)

But they didn’t because the man suddenly turned them into big a white thing! (Plachu smaked Chulatt with its tail saying that they were now horses). Platt was happy when Lance complimented on how fine he looks (whatever that means)

They watch in excitement when the weird man turns the lizards into a human as well as Mr Goose into a much smaller human. But they almost kicked said man when he yelled ‘SHOO!’ at them and hitting Plachu in his behind (Chuchule calmed him down thankfully)

They didn’t like when mister goose would use the rope thingy on them but the things around them were comfortable.

When they pulled over they listened to Lance and the weird man talk, something about a shoe Platt says. A glass shoe Chuchule corrects. And Lance saying something about him being worried about his step family, but the weird man said he’d make sure they won’t recognize him

They finally hear Lance enter the carriage, as they were about to leave the weird man halts them once again, the weird man warns their friend that the magic would only last until midnight and Lance replying that it was more than enough.

Soon the weird man said to mister goose to go and Lance bid farewell to the weird man. But the only thing that was on the mice’s mind is how Happy Lance is going to feel as they bring him towards the palace and the last words of the weird man rang through everyone’s mind bringing happiness to their cores

Lance shall go to the ball

**Author's Note:**

> JSBJXBSANX Two stories in a day WhoA. I'm actually a little proud at this cause I wanted to try a different perspective other than Lance and Keith and well TADA! I tried to put as much of a character in each mice so I hope it turned out well. I hope it wasn't too short for your guys liking. And as always thank you for reading hope you enjoyed and leave a kudos if you did and maybe comment cause it always makes my day :).


End file.
